It is well known in the art of concrete to attach two pieces of concrete to one another using metallic bars crossing over both pieces and secured thereto via screws or the like into pre-drilled holes or inserts. This type of attachment always remains visible and exposed to the environment, thereby being subjected to corrosion or even providing access for water and/or contaminants to get into the concrete and locally weaken the integrity of the concrete piece. Accordingly, in order to avoid these problems, manufacturers either pour concrete on-site or manufacture and transport the appropriate large pieces of concrete, which is quite expensive such that another problem is raised by solving a first one.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved attachment device for securing concrete slabs to one another, arrangement thereof and method therefore.